Driving You Away
by SiriusHorcrux1018
Summary: {Shonen Ai} Someone drove another away, and after doing so, they realize that life does not come with erasers. They just can't go back in time and erase what they did.... {pairing inside}


I sigh as I see you standing across the park, kissing your new lover. You seem to be so much happier with him then you were with me.  
  
What did I do wrong to make you so upset at me? What did I do to cause you so much pain that you felt that you had to get away from me? Was it something I said to you? Was it that I had failed time and time again to tell you those three little magical words that everyone loves to hear? Did you leave me because I had never told you how I truly felt about you and our relationship? Or was it my attitude towards you?  
  
_Please_, just tell me what I did wrong so I can try to fix it. _Please_ just tell me how I drove you away.  
  
Not knowing is killing me. Not knowing what I did – or what I didn't do – to you to drive you away is driving me insane.  
  
If I had just ten seconds with you again, I would apologize over and over again. I would tell you I love you and I would take you into my arms and smell your light coloured hair – the hair that is so much like mine, the hair that smells so wonderful.  
  
If I had just a bit of more time with you again, I would take you into my arms and sniff your hair, kiss your sweet, innocent face, and make sure everything would be okay again.  
  
But, you know what everyone says: Life is time and time can _never_ be rewound. You can never go back and fix whatever you screwed up. Mistakes happen, and in my case, I made a big one by letting you go. Life does _not_ come with erasers – you can't change and erase what has happened.  
  
And as much as I hate to say this, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I did and what I said. I'm sorry for all the times I've ever hurt you. I'm sorry if I've hurt you emotionally, mentally, or physically.  
  
You tried to get rid of me and have wanted to get rid of me countless times before. And now, you must be proud that you accomplished your goal.  
  
And now that you are gone and out of my life, I realize why. I realize why you wanted me gone. You tried to get rid of me because you sensed that I didn't care.  
  
And, in a sense, you were right.  
  
On the outside, I appeared to not care. My mind told me to not care, that it was wasting time and emotions were for the weak. That's why I wanted to toughen you up. I wanted you to become strong-bodied and strong-minded. I wanted you to become just like me.  
  
On the inside, I cared. Deep down, even though I tried to deny it, I honestly did care, even though I rarely showed it. I showed it in the Battle City Finals when I saved you from a direct attack.  
  
I needed you then, just like I do now. But I can't change the fact that I drove you away.  
  
I can't change the fact that you have left me. As I sit here, watching you, I finally realize why you left me alone: you were driven away by me – by everything I am.  
  
You were driven away because you sensed I hated you, you were driven away because of my temper; you were driven away because of who I am.  
  
And I truly am sorry.  
  
As sorry as I am, I have to admit this. I'm sure you will never hear it from my lips ever again, but it must be said. I cannot hide the truth any longer.  
  
With another sigh, I watch you and whisper into the wind, hoping the wind will carry my words to you, "I love you Ryou."

* * *

Wow. That was a really mushy Shonen Ai fic. My first ever! Should I feel proud that I managed to write one without making it suck?  
  
I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh so no coming after me with explosives, pitchforks, torches or anything else that can hurt me. (cries) I'm an innocent girl who wants nothing but to write crappy fics like this one! (grins)  
  
This is a one shot, so there will be no more chapters. Unless of course you want a chapter from Ryou's Point of View.  
  
If you guessed that the pairing was Bakura/Ryou, then you win a million dollars. You'll get your check in the mail on the twelfth of never. I am too poor. (cries) All I own is a pair of black glittery spandex/cotton socks. (looks at said socks) Ooooh, pretty! (grins)  
  
Anyway, please review!! 


End file.
